Truths Finally Unveiled
by Tairoru-Chan
Summary: Oneshot. Complete.Songfic. Realziation hit me like a ton of bricks, I was gone ... and I never told him those three simple words :I love you.


Disclaimer : You know the drill, I saw that I don't own InuYasha , Kagome , Sango , Miroku , Shippo , Rin , Kilala , Sesshomaru , Naraku , basically ANYONE from the series InuYasha , then you are satisfied, you read my story, you love it, and you review. Simple as that. Now only if everyone would DO that …. ((Sighs)) One can only hope …

Now, just for the record because this happened with my last one-shot this is a ONE-SHOT it is _complete. _Please no one review saying 'update soon!' or anything like that. If you do, I know you don't pay attention to author's notes. xD also this is an attempt to overcome writers block, so if it sucks give me a break. Okay ?

Oh yeah, I don't own this song either its called _Hello _by Evanescence.

So here's:

**_Truths Finally Unveiled :_**

I had no idea what was going on, all I could remember was blinding rain, Shippo running around anticipating Kagome's arrival, a demon, pain, blood, and then overwhelming darkness. And now, here we all are huddle around a dead girl and I don't even know who she is.

_**Playground school bells ring again**_  
_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

"Miroku, she's gone you have to let her go." InuYasha whispered, but who the hell was he talking about ? Panic exploded in my mind, where the hell was Kagome, but then I noticed her, cradling a crying Shippo in her arms, crying as well. What's going on, and why won't anyone tell me ?

Has no one told you she's not breathing ? 

"Guys, hello, who's gone, I mean we don't even know this girl, and its not our fault she's dead." No reply. I sighed, why were they ignoring me ? I know I should feel sorry about this girls death but … I don't. As mean and selfish as that sounds. That's enough I _am_ sad at this girls premature death, I _am._. I have no idea why anyone's crying because we don't know who she is. I'm positive Kagome doesn't know her, she's from 500 years in the future, but Kagome was … well … Kagome. I looked at Miroku but his attention was on the girl in his arms, whoever she was, she seemed to mean a lot to Miroku, for he clutched unto her as if his life depended on it, who knows maybe it did. I felt the painfully familiar twang of jealousy rise in my chest, why didn't he feel that way towards me ? What was I lacking that this girl obviously possessed ?

**_Hello I'm your mind_**  
_**Giving you someone to talk to  
**_**_Hello_**

"No ! Not her ! This isn't real, it-it can't be. She can't die before me !" Miroku cried, his pain evident in his voice.

"Miroku its alright ! We'll bury her ! You-you have to be strong." Shippo wailed, tears streaming down his face at the loss of another loved one.

_**If I smile and don't believe**_  
_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

Kagome got up and put her arms around Miroku from behind, and rested her chin in the crook of his neck and whispered,

"I'm sorry." Tears conquered the young maidens emotions once again and the liquid diamonds slid unto the monk's holy robes, dampening them. Rage and disbelief blazed in the once-calm eyes of the monk, he refused to believe that this girl, whoever she was, was dead …

Another jolt of jealousy spread like knives in my veins, no I refuse to cry ! I'm a slayer, I'm tough, slayers don't cry.

"Slayers don't cry …" I whispered attempting to hold back tears. No, this couldn't be happening, I wasn't broken, I wasn't being cracked by a stupid lecherous monk.

**_Don't try to fix me_**  
_**I'm not broken**_

But I know I'm lying to myself, I can feel my slayers resolve crumbling beneath my fingers. The carefully crafted walls I had built around my heart, were being broken down stone by stone, by this one man …

"Don't be sorry ! She's not gone, there's nothing to be sorry about !" He snapped, Kagome, taken back returned to the still crying Shippo. I still sat there, oblivious at to who this girl was.

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you So you can hide**_  
_**Don't cry**_

There was a long, pregnant moment of silence, all eyes on the girl. Except mine, mine were on Miroku. His beautiful violet eyes once full of life, empty once the truth of the matter set in.

"She –she really is gone."

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

Now, I couldn't stand it, I looked at the girl for the first time.

"What the – " I screamed, taking a step back. This had to be a sick joke. _I _was lying in Miroku's arms but … _I _was _here._

"Guys, this isn't funny, I'm right here, I'm not dead." I looked at the girl again, I couldn't see her face, because Miroku held her so tight, but there was no mistaking it, it was my slayers outfit, my long hair, my everything. But I was standing right here, why couldn't they see me ?

_**Hello I'm still here**_

Then I knew, my spirit was standing here not my body. The overwhelming darkness I had so easily given into , it was the moment of my death, not the blissful moment of unconsciencess as I had previously assumed. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks I was gone, and I never told him those three simple words :

I love you.

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

Then the light came, it was time. I … I didn't belong here anymore. The light beckoned me, its pull strong. But there was still something to do, a task left to complete. I leaned in close to Miroku, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Miroku and I'll never leave you, I'll always be right here." I focused all my energy into the area where my hand would be, and placed it on his heart. Miroku smiled, he had heard and felt me.

"I love you too Sango." That was it, my destiny was fulfilled, I could move on, so I did.

**End.

* * *

**

Like it ? Its cute, but horribly written I'm attempting to get rid of the evil writer's block.

Once again it's a ONE SHOT ! its complete !

Tairoru

R&R


End file.
